


Hell's Runaway

by weijiji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bad Jokes, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weijiji/pseuds/weijiji
Summary: Annalise was killed and forced to repent for her sins as a former Red Room assassin in hell. Resurrected as a deadly threat hails over the universe, she must continue her life as a killer in order to protect the world that once failed her.





	1. I'm Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> (very) Loosely based off of the MCU and Supernatural, so many ideas here will not match up with what is canonically present. There will be a lot of Supernatural lore and storylines, but I'll try my best to explain it so you don't have to be confused!

_Huf Huf Huf_

Annalise panicked as she woke up in utter darkness, a sense she had been all too familiar with. She extended her limbs only to have them come in contact with the walls around her. “H-Help,” she weakly moaned as her breathing worsened due to the depleting oxygen. This was all new to her; she was used to all kinds of torture that they had used on her, but this was a completely new method compared to what she had endured for years. Annalise continued to pound on the walls around her, but quickly realized exactly what she was in: a coffin.

She paused and closed her eyes, steadying her panicked breath as she proceeded to plan her way out. She extended her arms out once more and attempted to push the top of the coffin off, but came to the conclusion that the multiples pounds of dirt on top were too heavy. Annalise decided to start kicking up with her right knee and after a few painful attempts, she was able to kick a small hole through the middle of the coffin. Dirt began rushing in and Annalise started digging her way out as quickly as possibly despite the numerous cuts she had received from the sharp edges of the cheap wood.

After a few minutes of struggling, she was finally able to pop her head out of the ground and slowly and painfully pull herself out of the dirt. As she was able to pull her legs out, she rolled onto the floor with a coughing fit due to the inhalation of dirt. Annalise looked at her surroundings to try to get a better understand about where she was, but it was hard to tell considering the darkness and lack of lights out. “I don’t think I’m in hell anymore.” She muttered to herself. Annalise got up and limped around before she headed off into any direction she thought was right, but at this point, any direction was a good choice.

It has been hours of wandering around and the sun had began rising, lighting up the path that she was walking on. She looked around and saw nothing in sight except of fields and fields of dead grass and annoying gnats flying around. “Where am I?” Annalise whispered to herself, wondering if this was what purgatory was like. After a few more hours had passed and with the sun’s heat beating down on her, there was a small diner in the distance. Annalise paused, wondering if this was her mind playing tricks on her or worse, hell was toying with her. 

As she stumbled in, a waitress came to her aide as the other patrons gawked at her in surprise. “Hun, are you okay?” She asked. “Do you need me to call the police?” 

Annalise looked at her surroundings and stared at everyone in confusion. “Where… Where am I?” She wondered.

“You’re in Death Valley, California, hun.”

“How fitting.” Annalise chuckled to herself in shock. She stared at the TV that was sitting in the corner of the diner, confused about the slim-ness of the device. On the screen was a video of a man in a red, white, and blue costume running after a man with a metal arm. “What year is this?”

“It’s 2017.”

Annalise blinked in surprised as the last time she was alive was 1999 and was sure that this was a new form of torture that was being placed on her. Before she could begin panicking, Annalise began to feel dizzy and slowly lost feeling of her body as she fell to the floor and saw black.

 

“Wake up, Anna.” A voice sang as Annalise opened her eyes to a blurry figure standing in front of her. “Anna,” the voice extended their hand to caress Annalise’s face which caused her to finally focus on what was happening. 

Annalise stared at the young brunette woman in front of her and squinted her eyes, slowly gaining back her memory of where she had met this woman. “You…” Annalise’s eyes widened. “You’re…”

“I’m Lily.” She smiled devilishly as her eyes went completely black. “But I’m sure you already know who I am.”

“What the hell is going on?” Annalise stumbled off the bed and ended up on the floor, slowly backing away from the demon in front of her. “Where the fuck am I?!” She began backing up against the hospital wall, staring at Lily with fear in her eyes. She looked around to find an escape route until she caught eyes with herself in the mirror placed on the wall to her left. “Who… Who’s body is this?” 

“That’s you.” Lily took a seat on the hospital bed and smiled widely. “Well, I mean, not you, _you_. Imagine if I put you back into your seven-year-old body. That would be a fun ride, wouldn’t it? This is just an aged up version of you.” Annalise stared at Lily for what felt like an eternity, not knowing what to say or what to do. “What?” Lily asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

“What the fuck?” 

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice.” Lily chuckled.

“My question still stands: what the fuck?”

“Feisty.” Lily smirked. “Wonder why you weren’t this fiery back down in hell. Pun intended.”

Annalise clenched her jaw and fist simultaneously as she continued to stare at Lily, this time with anger. “Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus,” she started the exorcism as she slowly backed away from Lily, but was stopped as Lily swiped her hand towards the wall, flinging Annalise against it. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Lily chuckled once more as she walked towards Annalise predatorily, checking her nails as if they were damaged from mentally moving Annalise. “How are you going to exorcise me when I’m the one that helped you out of that hell hole?” Lily extended her hand out, waiting for Annalise to take it. “Where did you even learn that anyways. Did that pretty boy teach you that when he was down there?”

Annalise refused to grab Lily's hand, which caused the latter to groan and place her hand on Annalise's shoulder. Before she could say a word, the two were instantly teleported to a lavish penthouse over looking the city. “What the hell?” Annalise double over as she felt sick to her stomach from the sudden teleportation. “Where are we?” 

“Brooklyn, New York.” Lily walked towards one of the large windows and stared at the view. “Isn’t it great? Old buildings, fun people, such nice culture, and best of all, this amazing place is all ours for free.” Annalise stayed silent, prompting Lily to explain further. “Okay, well, not free, _free_ , but more like I collected the owner’s soul a few weeks ago and no one really knows he’s dead yet, so we’re going to live here and enjoy the view until we’re forcibly moved out.”

“Why am I here?” 

Lily sighed and headed towards towards one of the sofas and took a seat, dreading the conversation that was to follow. “Sit.” She said as she gestured towards the sofa opposite to hers. “Or not.” Lily leaned back into her seat and crossed her legs. “I need you to help me.”

“Help you?” Annalise interrupted. “You want me to help you after what you did to me?”

“Anna, look. I know I did terrible things to you down there, but you have to believe me when I say that I had to do it.”

“Had to? You tortured me for years and now you want to regret it?” Annalise scoffed as she paced around the penthouse, not knowing what to do. “I have a second chance to live, so why the hell would I spend it by helping you?”

Lily sighed as she gazed at Annalise with pleading eyes. “You can’t forgive me and I understand that, but this isn’t something that I can do myself. Just hear me out, okay?” Annalise hesitantly took a seat and stared at Lily with uneasiness. “Hell is planning on breaking Lucifer out to destroy the world and I can’t let that happen.”

“You’re seriously asking me to help you save the world?”

“That’s exactly what I’m asking.”

“You are aware of what you are, right?”

“Look, I know I’m a demon and I’m supposed to be for death to all humans, but I can’t get behind that. Even though Earth and humans have their faults, it’s kind of cute.” Lily smiled. “Why do you think I’m asking you for help? You’re the only one in hell who has their humanity still intact.”

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Annalise sighed. “Let’s say I agree to help you. What do I get out of this?”

“I didn’t get that far.” Lily shrugged, gaining a disapproving look from Annalise. “I didn’t think I could break you out of hell!”

Annalise got up and walked towards the window, staring out at the view. As she stood silently, memories of her past life began flooding her mind. All she knew how to do was survive and with that survival instinct, she could only kill. Her personal motto, kill or be killed, had been engraved in her mind ever since she was young and was the main point of everything she had been taught. How was she, a killer, supposed to save a world that shunned her? Annalise turned around to face Lily, narrowing her eyes at the demon. “I’m alive?”

“Are you asking that as a slow reaction, or if you want to know if you’re a demon or something non-human?”

“What do you think?”

“You’re 100% human, sweetheart.” Lily got up and headed towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer and motioning towards Annalise who declined. “I pulled a lot of strings just to get you out of there. Let’s just say that I’m no longer welcomed in hell. You really should be thanking me.”

“No, thanks.”

Lily chuckled and with a snap of her fingers, a large stack of papers and books appeared on the coffee table where the two has just been sitting. “You’ve been dead for eighteen years and I’m sure you have a lot of questions about everything, so…”

“Not really.”

“What?”

“It’s only been eighteen years. It’s not like I’ve been dead for a hundred.”

“Anyways,” Lily rolled her eyes. “Here’s all the important information that has happened in the past eighteen years and trust me, you’ll want to know what they are. Now if you excuse me,” Lily took one last sip of her beer and walked towards the front door, “I have some unfinished business to do. Just stay here and study up. Don’t leave the building.” With that, Lily vanished before Annalise’s eyes, leaving her alone in the penthouse.

“You could have just teleported where you were. No need to actually walk to the front door.” Annalise grumbled, taking a seat on the sofa in front of the coffee table and picking up a small stack of papers. She quickly flipped through them, not knowing what exactly to look for until she stopped at a profile of an older man. “What the hell is an Iron Man?”

Annalise continued looking through the papers stack after stack before realizing that the world had indeed become a lot more different within the eighteen years that she was gone. Leaning her head back on the sofa and groaning, she looked up at the tall ceiling and questioned if she really was living her life or if it was still another form of torture. Annalise quickly sat up and wandered around the penthouse. Although the kitchen, dining room, and living space were an open floor plan, there were multiple hallways that lead to rooms scattered throughout the place. She slowly made her way into each room before she entered the main bedroom, presumably the previous owner’s. “What does a man need with a bedroom this size?”

She walked towards the large walk-in closet that held multiple brand name clothes and items. Annalise scoffed at the fact that this man had about twenty different brand name watches sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room. ‘ _This closet is the same size as my old bedroom_.’ She thought to herself as she walked deeper into the room until she stood in front of a full length mirror.

Annalise stared at her reflection in the mirror, not knowing what to think. She bought a hand up to her cheek as she caressed herself. It looked like her, but it didn’t actually feel like her. Maybe she just had to grow into her new body. Annalise stripped off the hospital gown she was wearing and stared at her body, eyeing the scar on her lower left abdomen, a knife wound she had gotten that ultimately ended her life. “I guess this is me.”

Having enough with staying in and going over major news over the past few years, Annalise decided to go out to personally see how the world had changed. She quickly grabbed whatever clothes could fit her frame; the smallest sweater she could find, which ended up looking over-sized on her, and a pair of black fitted sweatpants. Obviously passing over the men’s dress shoes, she opted for the plain black sandals that look as if they had been sitting there collecting dust. 

Annalise left the penthouse and closed the door behind her and made her way out of the building. As soon as she stepped out into the fresh air, she was immediately overwhelmed from the noise of the constantly honking cars and passerby’s talking loudly. 

She walked whichever way she was being pushed and quickly found herself on a main street surrounded by people. Annalise immediately crossed the street, gaining honks and curses from cars and their drivers and was able to find a street that has an acceptable amount of people there. She walked and walked, gathering in the sights of the buildings around her until she accidentally bumped into a man twice her size.

“Watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry.” Annalise apologized before stepping out of the way to walk around the man and his friends.

“Hey, whoa, wait.” The man said, grabbing Annalise by her arm. “Your apology should be more sincere.”

“I said I was sorry. What more do you want?” 

“A date. You gotta make it up to me for hurting me with that push.” The man and his friends began laughing to each other as Annalise stared at the three in annoyance.

“I wasn’t aware that men in this decade were that weak.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Apparently hard of hearing, too.”

“You stupid bitch!” The man raised his hand to strike Annalise, but was immediately stopped when a man bigger than him intervened by grabbing his arm. 

“Didn’t your mother teach you manners?” 

The group of men stared at the tall blond, muscular man in front of them in shock and quickly scurried away knowing they would end up on the floor if they retaliated. “Brooklyn is still full of bullies.” The man mumbled to himself. He turned to face Annalise to ask if she was alright, but was puzzled to see no one in front of him.

“I told you to stay inside!” Lily had grabbed Annalise and teleported her back to the penthouse, angry that she had went against her demands. “What would you have done if they ended up dead?!”

Annalise raised an eyebrow in amusement, “the demon is worried about other people dying?”

“Can you tone down the sass for a second?” Lily motioned her hand towards the sofa which caused Annalise’s body to be forcibly seated, much to her annoyance. “You _just_ got back to this world and you’re already causing trouble.”

“How? I was just walking around minding my own business.”

“Annalise, do you understand how infamous you are?” Lily took a seat in front of Annalise and placed her head in her hands, sighing loudly. “You can’t just stand out like that! I’ve placed a special ward on this place that makes this place virtually invisible to anything supernatural. I needed you to stay in here while I found a warding that I can put on you.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, that’s why I had to leave for a bit.” Lily stood up and walked towards Annalise, grabbing her left arm and pushing her sleeve up. Lily placed her palm on Annalise’s inner arm and a bright light began shining, indicating that a spell was in the process of being completed. Annalise winced in pain and she attempted to pull her arm back, but was stopped by Lily’s strength.

The spell was quickly finished and as the two looked on Annalise’s arm, Annalise eyed the rune that was now etched onto her skin. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s an ancient rune used to hide people from demons. Now, you can walk right past them without alerting them.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“Necessary if you don’t want to die. Again. You have a mark on your soul from being in hell so long.”

Annalise rolled her eyes and pulled the sleeve back down. “How did you find me anyways?”

“I’ll always be able to find you, Anna.” Lily smiled as Annalise gave her a disgusted look. “Anyways, we have our first mission. Are you ready?”

“No.”

“Just pay attention.” Lily pulled out a folder from her bag and placed it on the table, motioning for Annalise to look through it. “In two weeks, there will be a party hosted by Felix Hennings. You know who that is right?”

“His father was the founder of Hennings Architect.”

“Yeah, a true trust-fund baby. After his father died, he inherited the multi-million dollar business as the sole heir. Felix dabbles in demon summoning and recently sold his soul away for his father to die so he could finally gain control of the business which, unfortunately for him, put him on hell’s radar.”

“Get to the point, demon.”

“Because of his connections with the supernatural, there’s a rumor that he’s in possession of the four summoning chalices. These chalices once belonged to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and rumor has it, when placed on a summoning sigil, you have the ability to summon anyone or anything no matter where they are.”

“And this is how they’re going to summon Lucifer?”

  
“That’s the plan.”

Annalise paused and stared at Lily, prompting Lily to put on a confused look. “Where did you get this information?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters if you want my help. I’m not going to go in blindly on a rumor.” Annalise stood up and glared at Lily, dropping the folder back onto the coffee table. “The Red Room taught me to be 100% confident in your informants. If not, you put them down.”

Lily pursed her lips and sighed as she told Annalise to take a seat. “I can’t tell you exactly who it is, but there are demons who don’t want Lucifer back. Despite what you may or may not have heard, Lucifer actually hates us demons. We’re lower than trash to him.” Lily saw the look of hesitation in Annalise’s face before she went on. “Look, Anna. You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“Trust you? You’re honestly asking me to trust you?”

“I know you can’t actually trust me yet, but I can assure you that I’m not going to screw you over.” Lily reached into her bag and pulled out a silver blade and placed it onto the coffee table, sliding it towards Annalise. “I got this when I killed an angel a few months ago. It's called an [angel blade](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural/images/f/f3/Tumblr_nn6pxemDEs1u2l9l9o4_500.gif/revision/latest?cb=20150624003044). This is something that can kill me, any demon, any angel, and almost anything. If I do anything that doesn’t sit well with you, you can use this to kill me. If I didn't need you to trust me, would I be giving you the one thing that can kill me?”

Annalise eyed the blade and slowly reached out to wield it, studying every part of the weapon. “I still don’t trust any part of you, but I’ll listen. What's the plan?”

“We’re both going to crash the party.” Lily smiled. “Since you’re completely rough around the edges, I’ll be on the main floor of his mansion mingling with the guests and Felix while you find your way around and look for the chalice.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to be the one looking for it? You just have to teleport to the room, find it, and then teleport out.”

“How did I know you were going to say that? Knowing what type of person Felix is, he’s going to have whatever is holding the chalice warded. Maybe even the entire room. I wouldn’t be able to step foot in there.” Lily stood up and clapped her hands together, smiling widely at Annalise. “You’ve spent the last hundred years or so locked up in hell, I’m sure you’d like to get your body busy!”

“Hundred? I thought I was dead for eighteen?”

“Eighteen earth years, yes. But hell time is a lot different than Earth time! You spent 150 years in hell, give or take. One month here is about ten years there. Don’t ask me about the math.”

“Oh.”

“Get up and follow me. I'll show you around the house. This guy I killed, you know, even though he was a dick, he has a pretty nice place. Did you know he sold his soul to kill his wife and daughter so he could live the ultimate bachelor paradise?” 

“Don’t try to justify you killing him.”

“The heart of an assassin is just as cold as the heart of a demon.” The two walked down a small hallway and opened the double doors to a large, spacious home gym filled with multiple cardio machines, weight lifting machines, and a large center for sparring. “Before you get yourself used to your twenty-five-year-old body, let me show you your room.”

Lily pushed Annalise towards a room two doors down; a room that seemed too big for a place just to sleep in. “You have your own computer, books, desk, bed, bathroom, and best of all, your own huge walk-in closet!” Pulling Annalise into the closet, Lily turned on the light which held an impressive size of clothing and accessories, similar to where Annalise had gotten the clothes she was wearing now. “Don’t ask where I got these, but you’re free to use anything here.”

As Annalise turned to face Lily, she was annoyed to find out that Lily had already teleported away. “I swear…” 

Annalise looked through the numerous amount of clothing to find something she could work out in when she found a nice fitted charcoal hoodie with black fitted sweatpants. As she changed into a pair of black sneakers, she grabbed the angel blade from the living room before finding her way back to the home gym. 

Noticing the punching bag that was sitting near the farthest corner of the room, Annalise walked towards it. As she found gauze and tape on the table next to the punching bag, she placed all her belongings down to begin wrapping her hands. Within a few minutes, she was ready to start training again.


	2. The Party

For the next two weeks, the dynamic between the two stayed the same; Annalise making indifferent comments towards Lily and Lily attempting to gain Annalise’s trust. While Lily was out trying to gain more information on the chalices, Annalise consistently stayed in and spent most of her time working out in the gym in order to get used to her older body.

After a few days and finally being able to conquering the fight with the computer, she was able to make a simple Google search. 'R E D R O O M,' she typed out, only for pictures of actual red rooms to pop up in the server. She sighed to herself, wondering if they had been disbanded after her death, but ultimately decided to research another day when she understood modern technology more.

The night of the Hemming's party came and the two both walked out into the living room dressed up; Lily in a black, off the shoulder lacy floor length body con dress and Annalise in a red shiny velvet dress with spaghetti straps. 

“Anna, you are aware this is 2017, right?”

“I’m not stupid.”

Lily sighed and shook her head as she snapped her fingers, instantly transforming Annalise into a floor length black body con dress with long sleeves, high neck, and an exposed back. “Please dress for the times.”

Annalise raised her eyebrows and walked towards the door, making sure to grab her clutch that held the angel blade. She stumbled a bit from the tightness of the dress and grumbled to herself. “Why do people wear such tight clothing now?”

Since Lily wanted to arrive in style, the two went in one of the luxury cars the original owner had 'graciously' left behind. “So, who are we?” Annalise asked as she eyed the numerous paparazzi standing outside the Hemming Manor, waiting to take photos of the famous guests. She winced from the bright lights as she was reminded of the bright medical lights from her childhood.

“What are you talking about?”

Annalise turned to look at Lily in disbelief. “Are we seriously walking in like, ‘Hi, I’m Annalise, recently resurrected, and this is Lily, the demon who tortured me in hell.’” 

“Anna, that’s literally the funniest thing you’ve said. Ever.”

The car stopped and valet opened up both doors for the two ladies to step out despite their ongoing conversation. “Make sure she doesn’t get scratched.” Lily winked, throwing the key to the valet driver. 

The two walked towards the manor and Annalise pulled Lily closer to her. “I’m Haley Kim, a daughter of a politician from Seoul, and you can be…”

“Julia King, world famous painter.”

“Tone it down a bit, demon.”

The two walked up to the entrance and was met with a man in a suit who was checking the list of invited guests. “Haley Kim.” Annalise smiled.

“ID, please.”

Annalise gulped. Had security gotten this strict since the last time she pulled this kind of stunt?

“You’re literally going to ID me? Do you not know who I am?” Lily spoke up, causing Annalise to look at her with shock. Was she really causing a scene even before the mission even started? “I’m Julia King!”

The man’s eyes widened as he stumbled with his words and offered an apology. “I was not aware, Miss King. Please forgive me. You two are welcomed to come in.” He motioned for the guards to open the door into the manor as Lily walked in with amused confidence and Annalise followed in confusion.

“What the hell was that?” Annalise questioned quietly.

“Like I said, I’m Julia King. World famous painter.”

The two separated and began mingling with others in an effort to blend in and not stand out. As Annalise grabbed a glass of champagne, she was met with a good looking man standing in front of her. “Apologies, but I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting before. I’m Felix Hemming.”

Annalise blinked, taking a moment to realize that this was the person they were potentially robbing.  “I’m An- Haley Kim. I live in Korea, so that’s probably why we’ve never met. It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Hemming.” Annalise took his hand which allowed him to kiss it as a greeting.

“Call me Felix. Mr. Hemming is my father.” Felix smiled. “And no, it’s an honor to meet someone as beautiful as you.”

‘ _Oh my, god. He sounds so annoying._ ’ Annalise thought to herself through her friendly smile. “This is a wonderful party you have here.”

"Much appreciated. I see you came in with Miss King. I'm a big fan of her work."

"Ah, yes. Julia King. World famous painter."

"I've heard so many stories of the way she gains inspirations for her paintings. It must be fun to be able to witness her artistic expressions."

Annalise's face hardened as she replayed the memories of her times with Lily. "It's very fun being with her."

The two continued a conversation with each other; Felix making sly, flirtatious comments, and Annalise desperately hoping Lily would begin phase two of the plan. Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from where Lily was standing that caused everyone to avert their attention to her. A waiter had “accidentally” dropped his tray of champagne onto Lily causing her to be soaked, indicating that this was the distraction Annalise needed to disappear. “Excuse me,” Felix gasped as he noticed Lily’s anger rising and quickly walked towards the commotion. 

Annalise looked around to see if anyone was staring at her before swiftly exiting the main floor and into the hallway onlooking the bedrooms. She was told that it was most likely be in a home office-like room as a way to signify his wealth, so she began making her way into each room. The first few doors she opened proved to be nothing but empty bedrooms and bathrooms and before she could decide which door to try next, she heard numerous voices turning the corner that was in front of her. “Shit,” she whispered to herself as she rushed herself into the room closest to her. 

She stood against the door, keeping silent as she attempted to listen to the voices slowly walking past the room and away from her location. As Annalise looked around at her surroundings, she realized that she was in a room of valuables each sitting on a pedestal, covered by glass. She quickly made her way past the priceless sculptures and vases before she set her eyes on a gold chalice. “This better be the one.” 

Annalise eyed the pedestal as she attempted to find a way to disarm the alarms that will most likely with the items. She noticed a small indent at the base of the pedestal and as she crouched down, she swung it open to find a keypad. “I guess rich guys still like key pads no matter the decade.”

Before Annalise could try to add in any combination, she heard a few more voices from outside the door, coming closer and closer to where she was. She immediately sprung up and ran to hide behind a cabinet near the corner of the room. “Fellas, hands off the merchandise.” A voice complained as the door opened and two men, a tall blonde and a shorter brunet were pushed into the room by two guards. “I thought you were supposed to be stealthy, Captain.”

“I am.” The other voice spoke. “You just aren’t.” Annalise peered from behind the cabinet to see that the two men that has been forced into the room were none other than Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, the latter obviously in his superhero suit.  

“You know,” one of the guards spoke out, “I would be able to get a lot more if I were Captain America.”

“I would love to be Tony Stark as well.” The other laughed. 

The two guards looked at each other as if a light bulb had went off in their heads and from where Annalise was standing, she could tell their eyes had suddenly gone black. Tony and Steve stared at the guards in horror, backing up as the two walked closer and closer to the heroes.

“Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus,” Annalise stepped out from where she was hiding and began the exorcism and before the demons could react, the [black smoke](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural/images/6/60/DemonicPossession..gif/revision/latest?cb=20150202054736) exited from the guard’s bodies and were dramatically sent back down to hell.  Tony and Steve shifted their horror filled stares to Annalise who shrugged and went back to the pedestal with the chalice. 

“What was that?” Steve asked.

Once again, before Annalise could finish the only mission she had to do, Tony and Steve ran up to Annalise and demanded to know what was going on. “The less you know, the better.” She simply stated. As Annalise began pressing buttons, a loud explosion came from the main floor causing there to be screaming and loud alarms to go off. Annalise threw her hands up in defeat and smashed the glass barrier with her heel and grabbed the chalice as she placed her shoe back on. A louder alarm immediately went off and before anything else could happen out of turn, Annalise attempted to run out.

Steve grabbed her by the arm and stared down at her. “What are you doing?” 

Annalise shook his grip off her arm and glared back at him. “My job.” She opened the door and ran out towards the explosion as the main door was the only way out of the manor. Behind her were Tony and Steve attempting to help the party goers exit safely. Annalise looked around to find Lily, but with all the smoke and commotion around, she was unable to do so. As she was about to run out of the manor, she felt a hard object hit her head and she fell to the ground, the last thing she saw was a man in red and black goggles before she blacked out.

“Did you just knock a lady out, Wilson?” Tony asked, astonished. 

“As far as I’m aware, she’s the reason that there was an explosion. I’ll have her transported to SHIELD while we help the others out of here safely.”

“Since when did you start calling the shots, Sam?” Steve chuckled.

 

Annalise stirred in her sleep, wincing from the pain on her right temple. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in bed staring up at the white ceiling. “What is going on?” She mumbled to herself as she sat up and placed her hand on her head. Getting out of bed, Annalise walked to the door and opened it and found herself in a corridor of a modern building, possibly a government building. She made sure no one was around and walked out of the room and down the corridor, careful not to get into the view of anyone.

Suddenly, an alarm went off prompting everyone in the building to go through protocol. Doors began closing and personnel ran to their positions in a timely manner, not acknowledging Annalise, making her wonder if she had died again and that she was in a ghostly form.

She continued walked straight until she came into a large room that held multiple people against the wall and two people, a man and a woman, standing in the middle, looking furious. “Where is War’s chalice?!” The woman's voice boomed as she raised her hand and pushed the others in the wall even further.

“Wanda, is this one of your friends?” Tony asked.

“Does it look like they’re my friends?”

Annalise quickly scanned the room and noticed her bag was on the table behind the two, now identified as a demons, with the angel blade peeking out. ‘ _Lily, where are you?_ ’ With that thought, Lily abruptly appeared behind Annalise, shocked that this was the first time she had referred to Lily by her name and not ‘demon.’

“Distract them. I’ll grab the blade.” Annalise ran and hid behind a pillar while she waited for Lily to make her move.

“Brother. Sister.” Lily called out as her eyes became pitch black. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Now that you’re here, I guess it would be to kill hell’s number one traitor.” Kenneth, the male demon, smirked as he turned his body to face his once ally.

“I’m number one? Wow, hell has definitely gone down since I left.”

“What are you even doing here, Lily? I assumed you would have gone to work with the Winchesters considering you’ve been going against hell.” Alexis wondered.

“Me? Honestly, I’m just a distraction.” 

In one swift movement, Annalise was able to grab the angel blade out of her bag and run towards Alexis, kicking her to the ground and stabbing Kenneth through the abdomen. As Alexis was distracted by her partner’s death, Annalise took this opportunity to stab her through the heart, causing her to light up within.

As the two demons were killed and laid on the ground lifeless, the bodies of everyone who was pinned against the wall instantly fell before they got up sore and in pain. “What the fuck?” Bucky asked, wondering how his life got even weirder from before.

“That was badass! I knew I picked the right person!” Lily cheerfully jumped as she patted Annalise on the back, gaining an annoyed look from the latter. 

“Who are you two? What was that?” Steve demanded to know as the rest of the group readied to fight if the situation called for it.

“Stand down, Captain. That’s way above your pay grade.” Lily waved her hand and looked around the room, looking for the chalice.

Annalise turned to face the group questioning her and she caught eyes with a red headed woman. Her eyes widened as she began breathing uneasily, not sure how to react. “Natalia…?” Annalise asked as she took a small step forward, but immediately stopped herself. “What are you doing here?”

Natasha stared at the young brunette woman in front of her, momentarily unsure of who the woman was, but knew that it must have been someone from her past. No one had called her ‘Natalia’ in years, a name that only a few people know of. Suddenly, it clicked to her. The glossy eyes, uncertainty in her voice, and her fighting style. She had aged, but this was definitely the little girl Natasha helped raise. 

“Annalise? Is that you?” Annalise stayed silent as she stared at the woman she once considered her sister. “I thought you… I watched you die.” Natasha took a step forward as Annalise took a step back. “I’m so, so sorry.” Tears formed in Natasha’s eyes as she continued to walk towards Annalise.

“Don’t come any closer.” Annalise demanded as tears began to form. 

“Hey, I can't find the chalice.” Lily whispered, causing Annalise to break the eye contact she had with Natasha. 

Annalise regained her composure and stared at the group in front of her as she reverted back to the stone cold person she was before. “Give us the chalice and everyone will be safe.” 

“We’re not giving you anything until you answer our questions.” Steve said as he motioned for everyone to put their weapons down. “We just want to talk.”

As the groups stared at each other, a few SHIELD agents rushed in with their guns drawn at Annalise and Lily. “Oh, come on. You know that won’t work on me!” Lily sang. Annalise gave her a look to quiet down, a look that make Lily pout. “I’m just telling them.”

“Captain, what shall we do with these two?” One of the agents asked, guns still drawn.

“Put your guns away.” Steve sighed as he stared at the lifeless bodies of the fallen agents in front of him. “Bring them to the medical bay.”

“Shall I alert their families?”

“Not yet.”

“If it makes you feel any better, they were probably dead before they came in here.” Annalise said in matter-of-fact tone as she showed no remorse.

Lily stared at her wide eyed and scoffed in disbelief. “I’m starting to wonder who’s the true demon here.”

 

“Long story short, I’m a demon from hell and Annalise here is a human from hell.” 

“Wait, so you’re telling me that demons and angels are real?” Bucky stared at the two women in confusion and shock. “I’ve never wanted to go back to the 40’s so badly.”

“What about Big Foot?” Clint wondered.

“No, unfortunately that one’s just a myth.” The Avengers looked at each other in confusion and they were out of words to express how they were feeling. “Hey, you guys work with Thor and you fought Loki a while back. This shouldn’t be that surprising.”

"Wait." Sam spoke up. "So who caused the explosion? The bomb squad couldn't find anything."

"Oh, I did it." Lily said, gaining looks from the group. "Hey! I needed a distraction."

As Annalise sat quietly to the side, she couldn’t help but notice Natasha staring intently at her, as well as the others. “So, how do you two know each other?” Tony asked as he finally addressed the elephant in the room.

Natasha struggled finding the right words to explain their relationship, but Annalise beat her to the punch. “Natalia’s the reason I died.” As she noticed Natasha’s surprise, Annalise shrugged. “What do you want me to say?” 

“Annalise, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

“Killed, Natalia. I wasn’t hurt; I was killed.” Annalise stood up and faced the group with a cold stare. “Now that you’ve heard about who we are, give us the chalice and we’ll be on our way.”

“Wouldn’t it be smarter to work with us? We have all the resources you could think of.” Tony asked as he motioned to all the technology in the room.

“Yeah, Anna, let’s do it! I would love to be an honorary Avenger.” Lily exclaimed, but averted her eyes when Annalise shot her a dirty look.

"We were going to leave this with Felix Hemmings, but decided to bring it back here to understand what was so important that you had to steal it and not the other things in the room." Steve, honoring his word, handed Annalise the chalice while giving her a word of advice. “I don’t understand exactly what you’re up against, but it’s not a dumb idea to work with other people who want to help.” 

Annalise glared at the Captain and roughly grabbed the chalice and turned around to face Lily, indicated that she had no intention of working with other people and that it was time to go. Lily sighed in defeat as she placed her hand on Annalise’s shoulder and teleported the two back to their penthouse.  Annalise threw the chalice on sofa and walked towards the gym, leaving the demon alone to marvel at the item they had just acquired.

As she entered the gym, Annalise stormed to the back corner and began striking the punching bag with heavy blows, not caring that she was only hurting herself. After a few minutes of punching, Annalise let out a loud scream from her anger and she leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. 

The only sounds in the room were her heavy breaths and beating heart as she stared at the blood from her knuckles and dried blood from the demons she had killed earlier. Annalise didn’t know what to feel at the moment. She was angry that she had to meet Natasha again, but satisfied knowing that she was alive and safe from the Red Room. But what had worried her the most was the fact that she didn’t realize that killing demons would be the same as killing humans. When she told Steve that the agents were already dead before they were possessed, she knew it was a lie. She knew that by killing the demons, she would also be killing the humans who were hoping she would save them. She saw the brief moment of pain in their eyes when the demons were finally expelled from their bodies. She had a choice and she chose to kill them.

“Hey,” Lily greeted, breaking Annalise’s concentration.

“Don’t just show up in front of me like that, demon.”

“I actually walked in.” She softly smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Great.” Annalise lied. “Let me know where the next chalice will be.” She got up and walked out the door and into her room, intent on cleaning up and changing out of the blood stained dress she had been in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that it's going pretty fast now, but I didn't want to take it too slow. I hope it works for you all!


	3. I Deserve It

After washing herself up, Annalise redressed herself and walked out of her room and into the living room only to be greeted by the Avengers: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff. She turned to give a look at Lily, only to be ignored.

“Nice place you’ve got here.” Tony complimented. “Not as nice as my place, though.”

“Be nice, Tony.” Steve got up and walked towards Annalise, extending a hand out. “I’m Steve Rogers. We’ve met before.”

Annalise stared at the hand in front of her before walking away to the gym, ignoring whatever was happening in the living room. As everyone else stayed behind, Steve followed Annalise, genuinely wondering about her.

“Lily will answer your questions. I don’t have anything to say.” She stated as she walked towards one of the machines.

“It’s not that.” Steve chuckled. “I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for saving my life twice.” 

Annalise shrugged. “I just did what I had to do.”

“You know, we've met before, right? Before Felix Hemming’s party?” Annalise blankly stared at Steve, not sure where he was going with this. “You were being harassed by those guys on the street. I was the one who stopped them.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Steve repeated, amused.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Thank you would be nice.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

There was a silence in the room; a silence that didn’t bother Annalise, but it forced Steve to say what was really on his mind. “I don’t know what's going on between you and Nat, but I just want to let you know that whatever happened, Nat genuinely regrets it. I’ve been on this team with her for years now, and never once have I seen her that emotional.”

“Mr. Rogers, with all due respect, this isn’t any of your business.” 

“Anna, come here.” Lily popped her head in from the doorway, interrupting the two. “I have something to say.” The three walked back into the living room and as Steve took a seat on a chair, Annalise opted to lean against the window. “You all may be wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.” Lily smiled. “Don’t I seem like Nick Fury?”

“Hurry up.” Annalise complained in annoyance.

Lily had a look of distaste as she continued. “I explained who I was, what hell’s plan is, and how we can stop it earlier at your base. You all agreed to help and although it’s a dangerous decision, I think it’s for the best. I only have so many resources and we would appreciate if you all were able to help us find any information on where the chalices are.”

“That’s a good plan and all, but how will we go against things like you?” Sam questioned.

“I’ll give you all the information I can about demons, possessions, exorcisms, and ways to stop them with things like a demon trap, or whatever. I personally can’t show you because, obviously, I’m a demon, but you’ll learn.” Lily smiled as she snapped her fingers, causing stacks of files pop up on the coffee table.

“How does Annalise tie into all of this?” Natasha asked with a hint of worry.

“Don’t pretend like you care.” Annalise walked off back into the gym, leaving Natasha behind to sigh and stare at her backside in sadness.

“I felt bad for her. She was in hell a long time and if anyone could have a second chance at life, I thought it would be her.” Lily smiled sadly before she continued, focusing her attention on Natasha. “How do you know her anyways? As you can tell, Annalise is definitely an open person.”

“No offense or anything, but she’s kind of a bitch.” Clint shrugged.

Natasha clenched her jaw, hesitating if she should answer, but decided to do so just so the others could understand Annalise’s anger. “She was in the Red Room with me. We were both being trained to be assassins.” The others stared at Natasha in shock as she continued. “She came into the program when she was a baby and was the youngest of us all, but she proved to be one of the top students by the time she was five. Annalise didn’t have any friends and everyone else was jealous of her. I stood up for her during a fight she had with another student and after that, we became close.”

“How did she, you know, die?” Steve asked.

“Her personality was the main factor. She was always indifferent towards everything, but she knew how to have fun. She had this odd sense of humor and she held strong beliefs and was extremely stubborn. I was worried that her outbursts would come back to bite her and it did. I eventually graduated from the program and had to constantly be out for missions, so I wasn’t there to stop her when she started talking back to the leaders of the program. I came back after one mission to find her strapped down on a table in the operating room.” Natasha paused as she felt an uneasiness in her heart. “I haven’t been able to drown out her screams since that day.”

There was a silence in the room as the others struggled with finding the right words to say. “Well, Annalise is back now and that’s all that matters.” Lily finally spoke up with a clap. “Why don’t you all study up a bit? I’m going to go out to find more information about the chalices.”

Lily quickly teleported out of the room and back with Annalise in hand; the latter doubled over from the not welcomed teleportation. “Study up with them. I don’t need you dying when we go out.” She sang before teleporting out once more. 

The group eyed Annalise who was looking incredibly annoyed at everything that had been going on. 

“So,” Tony said. “Shall we find out what we can about the supernatural?”

Annalise gave up and sat near the group as she realized that she had limited knowledge regarding demons and should take this opportunity to understand them more.

“What was that thing you did at the Hemming’s manor?” Steve asked. “When we were in his office.”

“It was an exorcism.” Annalise said as she flipped through the pages of one stack. “It’ll dispel the demon out of the human’s body and be sent back down to hell.”

“Is that the easiest way to get rid of them?” Bucky wondered.

“If you don’t have any other methods to getting rid of them.” Annalise grabbed the angel blade from her waistband and showed the group. “This is an angel blade that the demon got. It can kill almost anything, so if you have this, this is probably the easiest method you can use to get rid of demons.”

As the group looked through more of the files, Wanda spoke up as she found something interesting. “Witches are an actual thing? Like, real life magic spells?”

“I guess.” Annalise shrugged. “I’ve never met one, but I’ve heard witches get sent to hell when they die.” 

“We know where you’re going.” Clint joked towards Wanda.

As the group continued, Lily popped back into the room panting and dry heaving. Clint got up to help her, but she waved her hand to indicate that she was okay. “I guess I have more demons hating me than actually liking me.” She chuckled to herself.

“What happened?” Annalise asked as she threw a bottle of water at Lily.

“The guy I’ve been going to doesn’t have anymore information, so I’m waiting for him to find someone who does so I can meet them. It might take a while, though. A few demons found out about him helping me, so he’s trying to stay low until they’re off his ass.” Lily turned to the Avengers. “What have you got on your end?”

“Nothing so far.” Tony answered, but was interrupted when he got a phone call from Vision. As he answered the call, he immediately put the phone on speaker as soon as he heard Vision’s message. “Vis, go on.”

“After cross referencing multiple leads, I have found one that leads to an item similar to the one you are all searching for. It’s located in Guangzhou, China and is currently being held by a shaman in the Baiyan Mountains.”

“I guess we’re going to China!” Tony smiled as he hung up.

“No.” Annalise said. “The demon and I are going. You all are staying here.” 

“Don’t you need back up?” Wanda asked.

“I am my own back up.” Annalise turned to Lily. “Let’s go.”

  
Lily blinked at Annalise and let out a small chuckle. “Come on. Don’t be so rude.” She continued chuckling as she patted Annalise’s shoulder. “It would be a good idea to bring a few of them with us. We don’t know what’s going to happen when we’re there. I think, other than the two of us, we should bring Wanda since she has all these magical powers, and Steve.” 

“I’m coming, too.” Natasha said as she gazed at Annalise. “I’m not letting her go alone.”

Annalise rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. “Fine,” she sighed. “But if something goes wrong, I’m not saving anyone’s asses.”

Steve turned to look at the rest of the group and spoke. “While we’re going, look for any clues about the chalices and and study up on these new creatures. If you find someone or something, do not engage. Wait until we get back.”

Lily teleported out of the room and immediately back in, carrying multiple down coats and winter gear. “It’s cold up there. Wear these so you don’t freeze to death.” She faced Steve and winked. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be an icicle again.”

The group stifled their laughter as Steve let out a loud sigh before grabbing a coat from Lily. “Where did you get these anyways?”

“Don’t ask.” Lily smiled.

Before the five went to China unprepared, the group decided to meet up at the Avengers tower in order to debrief on the mission. The plan was to get in, grab the chalice, and get out without disturbing anyone along the way. If that was impossible, Steve was to plan a negotiation with the shaman to acquire the chalice. 

“So, we’re basically stealing it?” Wanda questioned.

“It’s better than them ending up dead.” Annalise answered as she adjusted the gun on her thigh strap. 

As the five were all dressed and prepped for the mission, Lily placed her hands on Wanda and Annalise’s shoulder, prompting them to do the same to Steve and Natasha. With the blink of an eye, the five were transported to a random spot; a cave near the middle of the mountain. 

“Having a little trouble?” Annalise asked as she walked towards the edge of the entrance, looking down from their high height. 

“It’s warded. This is as far up as I can teleport.” Lily sighed. “We’re going to have to walk up there.”

Steve joined Annalise and looked up, giving a small breath of relief. “Luckily for us, it’s not that far of a walk.” 

The five adjusted their jackets and embarked on the hike up the mountain, careful to not slip on any of the frozen rocks. Wanda let out a small yelp as she nearly lost her footing, almost plummeting to her death as she would have fallen off the narrow walkway if it weren’t for Annalise quickly catching Wanda by placing her hand on her back. “Thank you.” She said.

“I’m so glad Buck isn’t here for this.” Steve mumbled under his breath.

After thirty minutes of adrenaline-induced hiking, the five were able to reach the top of the mountain. They all panted due to the lower air pressure, but were able to regain their energies as they stood in front of a large temple.  

“I’m not surprised this place is a ghost town.” Natasha pointed out and even though there was a large cloud of fog surrounding them, it was obvious there wasn’t anyone around. “Let’s get moving.”

As they walked towards the temple, Wanda let out a gasp as she stepped in a bright red puddle. “Is this blood?” She asked, knowing the obvious.

Annalise investigated further and quickly found a body on the ground with their throat slit. “What the hell?” She wondered to herself, as she took a few more steps forward only to stumble onto another dead body. “I found another one.” She announced.

“There’s one here, too.” Steve replied.

With their guns and weapons drawn, the five slowly walked towards the temple, ready to fight if the opportunity arises. 

“Isn’t it a little too quiet?” Lily wondered. 

As soon as they got close enough to the temple, the front doors swung open and an older woman stood at the doorway, staring at the group. “It’s not every day you see a demon around so many humans.” 

“You know what I am?” Lily asked.

The woman chuckled, “how did you think I killed the others out there?” She turned around and walked back into the temple and the others followed behind her, unsure of what was going to happen.

They were greeted with younger shamans practicing through the temple, but they immediately paused the moment the group had walked in. 

“Is it because I’m a demon? That’s discrimination.”

“It’s actually because of her.” The woman replied, taking a seat on a cushion, motioning for the others to do so as well. As they all took a seat, the woman continued. “It’s simple to determine who the demon is, but they’ve never seen anyone like you.” She said, pointing straight at Annalise. “Someone with so much hatred in your heart.”

Annalise’s face tensed as she stared at the lady, keeping silent as she had nothing to say.

“My name is Wu Xia Wen and these are my students. What do you want?”

“Ma’am,” Steve spoke up. “We have been told that a certain chalice is being held up here and we have reason to believe that evil people are after it.”

“Like the demons that tried to steal it?” Xia Wen laughed. “Are you here to take it?” Steve nodded. “What makes you think you can protect it?”

Steve turned to look at Annalise, giving her an unsure glance. 

“Something dangerous will happen if the wrong people get their hands on the chalice.” Annalise said.

“I’m not sure if I can trust any of you. You all weren’t able to protect the people you most care about.” Xia Wen smiled as she faced every single member. “Mr. Rogers, you let your friend James fall to his death and get turned into a killing machine. Miss Maximoff, you lost your brother in a battle you helped cause. Miss Romanoff, you failed to keep Annalise safe. And Annalise, after what you’ve been through, do you honestly believe you can help save the world?” 

The five stayed silent as they all relived the worst moments of their lives. Lily stood up and glared at Xia Wen. “Listen, lady. Give us the chalice and nobody will get hurt.”

As soon as Lily finished her empty threat, multiple students surrounded the group, ready to fight and protect their teacher. “Oh, come on!” Lily groaned. “You think you can take me on?” She lifted her arm to swat away the students, but was confused when nothing was happening.

“You demons love being dramatic.” Xia Wen laughed as she stood from her seat, causing the others to do so as well. “I’ve been alive all these years. Do you think I don’t know how to protect myself from demons?” Xia Wen began chanting a verse foreign to the group, but when they all doubled over in pain, Lily realized what they were.

“These aren’t shamans.” Lily gasped. “They’re witches.” 

“You come into my coven and demand something from me?” Xia Wen’s voice bellowed. “Who do you think you are?”

As he gasped for air, Steve reached for his shield that fell a few feet away from him. He fell to the ground, clutching at this throat when he was able to grab it and throw it at Xia Wen, causing her to duck and stop the spell that was being placed on the five. 

Wanda was finally able to regain her cool and moved her arms around, stopping the rest of the witches from being able to move. “Go!” She exclaimed, indicating that she could handle the other students.

“Nat, you, Annalise, and Lily look for the chalice. I got her.” Steve ordered, but was quickly interrupted by Annalise taking her gun out of her holster and shooting Xia Wen. 

Xia Wen laughed maniacally as the bullet that went through her chest did absolutely nothing in stopping her. “I’m surprised your little bitch didn’t teach you that regular bullets don’t kill us witches.” She chanted a small verse that lifted Annalise against the ceiling, nearly crushing her. “Don’t I have so many things to tell you about yourself, Annalise.”

Steve gripped his shield tighter as he slammed it against the witch, causing her to be thrown against the table next to her. Annalise fell to the ground, but was quickly caught by Steve, saving her from another death. 

Annalise regained her balance and Steve ran up to Xia Wen and struck her once more with his shield, knocking her unconscious. “Take it easy.” Steve breathed out heavily.

On Wanda’s side, she was able to knock out a few of the witches, but it was thanks to Natasha, who stopped looking for the chalice, as the rest were put to sleep. “I didn’t know witches were so deadly.” Wanda groaned in disbelief. 

“Lily, did you find the chalice?” Annalise asked.

“Yeah, it was hidden under all of this junk.” Lily smiled as she lifted the chalice above her head. “Now let’s get out of here before they wake up.” 

The five immediately agreed and ran out, but before Annalise and Lily could leave, the doors shut on them. 

“Hey! What the hell is going on?” Steve and Natasha banged on the door from the outside, attempting to get it to open, but failing.

Annalise and Lily turned around to see Xia Wen on her feet, glaring at the two in anger. “I believe you have something that belongs to me.” 

“Oh my, god. Shut up.” Lily groaned. “You stole this from Pestilence!”

Xia Wen chanted a verse once more and it forced Lily against the wall, gasping for air. “Do not speak unless spoken to!” She screamed. 

She turned and glared at Annalise who was holding the chalice. “Give to me or I will break your little bitch’s neck.”

“Do it.” Annalise answered. “Did you think I had any sort of attachment to her?”

Xia Wen laughed, gripping her magical grip on Lily tighter. 

“I’ll make a deal with you. The demon for the chalice.”

“What would I possibly want a low tier demon for?”

“She knows what goes down in hell and knows every little thing about everything.” Annalise shrugged. “Make her your little bitch. I don’t care what happens to her.” 

“Annalise… Please…” Lily begged between breaths. Annalise turned to look at her with unapologetic eyes and dismissed her.

Xia Wen walked towards Annalise, curious about the woman. “I heard rumors that you still had your soul, but you are as soulless and heartless as any demon I’ve met.” She lifted her hand to caress Annalise’s cheek. “Let’s make a new deal. I’ll let you and your friends go with the chalice if you stay here with me.”

Annalise smiled as she looked into Xia Wen’s eyes. “No deal.” She answered, grabbing the angel blade out of her waistband and stabbing her through her heart. 

Xia Wen’s eyes widened as she fell to the floor, clutching her fresh wound and coughing up blood. “You’ll regret killing me.” She gasped.

Lily fell to the floor as Xia Wen’s body went limp. Annalise glanced over at Lily and stared at her with empty eyes. “Let’s go.” 

Lily clenched her jaw, walking behind Annalise as the doors opened, showing the other three relieved that the two were safe. Before anyone could say anything, Lily was able to teleport everyone back to the Avengers tower because the warding that limited her abilities were lifted due to Xia Wen’s death.

“What the fuck was that?” Lily cursed as she grabbed Annalise’s wrist with anger.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Annalise cursed back.

“What happened back there?” Tony asked as he realized that Annalise was covered in blood. “What did you do, Annalise?”

“She let me there to die!” Lily roughly pushed Annalise, causing the latter to retaliate by punching the former. Steve held Annalise back while Sam held Lily. “After everything I’ve done for you! You wanted to fucking trade me?” 

“After everything you’ve done to me? _Especially_ after everything you've done!” Annalise pushed Steve off and glared at Lily. 

“You owe me after all the help I’ve given you!”

“I don’t owe you anything. Need I remind you who was the one who tortured me for a hundred fucking years? You told me that you had to do it, but no one fucking told you to enjoy it. Every single waking moment of my life down there, I watched you have a look of glee as you ripped me apart!”

The Avengers were shocked and speechless at the new information they were given as they were unable to speak up against the two. 

“I brought you back to life. You will not speak to me this way!”

Annalise walked up to Lily, getting into her face and continuing on with a look of intense hatred. “I didn’t ask to be brought back.” 

After a moment of silence, Annalise walked off, leaving the group behind and exiting the Avengers tower. She ignored the constant looks of fear and worry as she passed multiple people on the street. A few were about ask her if she needed help as the the blood had now dried on her clothes and face, but retracted their worries once Annalise glared at them.

She flagged down a taxi and demanded to be driven back to the penthouse. The taxi driver commented on the blood, to which Annalise responded that she had fallen and gotten into an accident. The driver, not bothered to be involved in any crimes, drove Annalise without a word. As they reached the penthouse, the driver demanded for Annalise to pay the fare, but when she turned around and stared at the driver, he accepted him living as suffice payment.

Annalise went up into the penthouse and immediately began trashing the place with whatever she could get her hands on. Vases were being thrown, chairs were being knocked over, and screams were being heard throughout the penthouse. Glass soon covered a large amount of the floor and blood began dripping as Annalise received many cuts throughout her body. She continued on with her destructive rampage before Natasha rushed in and grabbed Annalise from hurting herself anymore.

“Let go of me!” Annalise screamed.

“Stop.” Natasha said, holding Annalise in her arms. “Just stop.”

Annalise thrashed her body in attempts to get out of Natasha’s grips, but soon succumbed to it. Her screams soon became tears as the years of pent up anger and pain had finally exploded. Natasha continued holding Annalise in a tight hug, letting her know in silence that she’d always be there for her.

“I’m sorry.” Annalise cried, gripping onto Natasha’s arm. “I deserved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers, let me know if you'd like me to add spaces between each line! There's already one space, but I'm a little worried it's not enough. If it's hard for you guys to read it, let me know so I can fix it! (:


	4. Italy's Inhuman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic depictions of torture ahead. please read on with caution.

“Please.” Annalise pleaded, her eyes and throat raw from the long hours of crying and screaming she had just went through. “Please stop.” She begged.

Lily picked up a metal rod and inspected the weapon as she smiled with glee. “Anna, you know I can’t do that.” She placed in a fiery hot kiln, warming up the rod to the point where it was a glowing orange color.  Lily walked towards the girl with a smile, extending out her arm so the rod was inches away from Annalise’s face.

“Please don’t.” Annalise cried, attempting to move her face away, but was stopped due to the restraints that were placed on her. “I’m begging you.” 

Lily paused, but continued on with the torture as she placed the hot metal rod on Annalise’s neck causing the young girl to scream out in agony. Her skin began bubbling and the outer flesh immediately disintegrated. Lily proceeded to place the rod onto Annalise’s thigh, burning her just as bad as the first time. 

“It’s a shame you died so young.” Lily laughed. “I feel almost a little upset having to torture a kid, but you know, rules are rules.” 

She placed the metal rod back onto the table of torture weapons and contemplated over which item to use next. “Barbaric or systematic?” She wondered, but decided on the former as she picked up a hammer.

“No,” Annalise cried. “Not again!” She thrashed her body in the seat she was restrained in, but was ultimately unable to stop Lily from continuing. As Annalise’s bones began breaking from the blows that Lily inflicted, the corridors of hell were engulfed in her screams. 

 

“Annalise?” Natasha got up from her seat and sat on the bed next to Annalise who was violently stirring in her sleep as she dreamt of her memories in hell. “It’s okay.” She gently whispered as she lifted Annalise’s upper body off the bed and held her in a tight hug.

Annalise’s eyes shot wide open as she broke the hug from Natasha and jumped off the bed, falling to the floor and staring at Natasha in horror. “Get away from me!” She cried.

Natasha ran to the other side of the bed and kneeled down and stared at Annalise with warm eyes. “Annalise, it’s me. I won’t hurt you.”

As she stared at Natasha with wide eyes, Annalise slowly began to become aware of her surroundings. “I thought... I thought I still in hell.” She whispered. 

“You’ll never go back there.” Natasha smiled warmly as she caressed Annalise’s head. “I promise.”

Natasha helped Annalise up and guided her out into the living room, seating her down on the sofa. “I cleaned up as much as I could, so don’t worry about anything.” She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. “Do you still like potato soup?”

“Can’t say I don’t.” Annalise gave a small smile. 

As Natasha fixed up a bowl, Annalise got up and sat on the island’s stool so she could start a conversation with her. As the bowl was set in front of us, Annalise took a small slurp as she looked down at the counter. 

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked.

“Nothing.” Annalise nodded her head. “I remember you made this for me when I was scolded for fighting Dina. You told me that this would cheer me up.” She let out a small chuckle and sighed. “It’s weird being back. I’m scared that this is just a dream they’re giving me.” 

“Well, would they know that when you were five years old, you glued Vera’s hands together when she was asleep because she almost hit you with an arrow?”

“Probably.”

“Annalise, I can’t imagine what you went through, but I can assure you that you’re home now.” Natasha smiled once more and pushed the bowl a little further, letting Annalise know to continue eating.

After they had finished their lunch, Annalise had learned that she was asleep for two days, so she went to clean herself up and change into clean clothes. The two decided to go back to the Avengers Tower to find about the current situation on the chalices.

As they pulled up into the parking lot and made their way up to the top floor, the atmosphere became tense as Annalise met eyes with Lily. After a few seconds of them staring at each other, Annalise broke the eye contact as Natasha grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” Lily spoke up, causing Annalise to stop in her tracks and turn around to face Lily.

“No.” 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You’d do the same thing, demon. Don’t act as if you’re better than me when I know exactly who you are.” 

“Ladies, ladies.” Tony interrupted in an attempt to diffuse the situation as the atmosphere became even more tense. “Let’s just talk this out.” 

“No.” They both said simultaneously. 

Before any fighting or killing could occur, Steve walked through the doors with Bucky, calling for everyone’s attention. “There's a hostile situation happening and we need to head out immediately.” 

“What about Annalise and Lily?” Sam asked. He walked up to Steve and spoke in a hushed tone. “If we leave the two alone together, someone’s going to end up dead.”

“They’re coming with us as well. We’ll probably need their help.”

After the Avengers finished packing up, they all met up at the roof to board the Quinjet. “Wait until you see what this thing can do.” Natasha smiled as she guided Annalise inside, the latter obviously shocked and impressed on how huge and technological the jet was.

“Meet in the main room in ten.” Steve commanded.

“There’s rooms on a plane?” Annalise whispered to herself.

The group made their way to the main room and each took a seat as Steve turned on the TV and a file came up on the screen. “We’re heading to Naples, Italy because we got word from the [Carabinieri](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carabinieri) that they’ve been getting threats from a man that can cause a fire with his mind.”

A CCTV began playing on the screen showing a man standing in the middle of a research facility glaring at the scientists. “You all made me like this!” The man screamed, clenching his fists as the scientists attempted to run out of the room. “You’re all going to suffer.” He said once more before the entire room was engulfed with flames, destroying the camera and killing everyone in the building. The next clip that played showed the same man walking out of a convenience store unscathed just a few hours later.

“So, he’s an inhuman?” Clint asked.

“Most likely.” Steven answered. “He’s been identified as Marco Ricci, a thirty-three year old Italian man who was legally pronounced dead a three weeks ago due to a drug overdose. Lily, do you know anything about him?”

“Like, if he was resurrected like this ball of sunshine over there?” She asked, gaining a glare from Annalise. “No. Resurrections are rare and if they do happen, it’s not a quiet thing. I would have heard something.”

“Alright, for now, we can rule out that he was resurrected.”

“What’s he planning?” Wanda asked.

“He’s been threatening the police that he’s going to burn the country for making him into a monster. It’s been suspected that not only is he targeting police stations, but also international embassies.” Steve changed the screen to a mug shot of Marco. “Nat and Clint will meet up with the Carabinieri and get any information you can about Ricci. The medical examiners should still have a report on his body in the morgue. Sam, Wanda, and Tony will go to the remains of the burned down laboratory to see if there was any foul play. Buck and I will go to Ricci’s apartment and speak with his neighbors and roommates.”

“What about Annalise and Lily?” Tony motioned at the two.

“Lily will go with you to see if there was an supernatural foul play. Annalise will come with me.” Steve grabbed two badges off the table and handed them to the two. “You both have temporary access as SHIELD agents.” 

“Cool.” Lily smiled with glee.

As the group separated, Annalise climbed into the backseat of the car and stared at her laminated badge. Steve and Bucky were up in the front assessing the mission and how they would handle things if anything went wrong. 

“Did you get that, Annalise?” Steve asked, breaking Annalise out of her daze.

“What?”

“I said that if you ever feel uncomfortable, let us know and we’ll get out of there immediately.”

“I can handle myself, Mr. Rogers.”

Bucky smirked at Annalise’s reply and continued on with his conversation with Steve as she stared out the window to take in the sights of suburban Italy.

As the three arrived, they all got out of the car and stared at the rundown apartment building in front of them. Steve looked at his phone in order to memorize last minute details while Annalise stared down the people giving the three dirty looks. 

“His apartment was 4D. Let’s go.” Steve took the lead and headed inside the building, assessing the atmosphere of the apartment. As they got to the elevator, they realized it was broken and headed towards the stairs instead. Since they were all at their peak physical ability, they were able to climb the four flights easily and as they reached the apartment door, they all took a few steps back as they were hit with the strong scent of ammonia. 

“What is that smell? It smells like cat pee.” Bucky grimaced. 

“It’s a meth lab.” Annalise informed as she untucked her white buttoned down shirt and unbuttoned the top three buttons. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, slightly shocked.

“It’s been years since I’ve been alive, but I still know what narcs look like and unfortunately, you two look like the biggest narcs of them all.” She tousled her hair into a disheveled mess and lightly smudged the sheer pink lipstick she had on. “Just follow my lead.”

Annalise knocked on the door and slightly hunched over as she placed her left arm on the side of her upper right arm. The door opened revealing a large, hairy man staring down at the lady and then at Steve and Bucky with hesitation. “I’m busy.” He curtly said as he tried slamming the door, but was stopped by Annalise’s foot in the doorway.

“Hey, so, I heard you have some stuff.” Annalise said in Italian, making several quick eye contact with the man and tapping her fingers on her thigh. “I need some of it.”

“We don’t do anything like that here.” 

“Come on, man.” Annalise laughed uncomfortably with her eyes wide open. “Just a little bit.”

The man stared at Annalise before switched his gaze towards Steve and Bucky again. “Who are these two?”

“My roommates. They want to try some out, too. Get ready for their bodybuilding competition.”

After a few seconds of staring them down, the man stepped back and motioned for the three to come in. “If I find out you’re narcs, I’ll kill all of you.” 

“What are you doing?” Steve whispered to Annalise.

“Just follow my lead.” She replied back. “So, how much can you give us?”

“How much money do you have?”

Annalise walked up to the man and caressed his cheek as she laid her hand on his chest. “I don’t have any money, but do you think I could pay with something else?” She lustfully at the man in the eyes, causing a reaction from him.

“I’m sure we can work something out.” The man smirked and led Annalise into a room by her arm, leaving Steve and Bucky in a room filled with numerous chemicals and overly-exerted men and women working the line.  Annalise took a quick glance back at the two and gave them a small nod.

As they shut the door, a moment of silence ensued before loud bangs were heard and Annalise exited the room with a gun in hand. “Everyone, into the bathroom.” She exclaimed. “Now!” She yelled once more, causing the workers to scramble into the room. As she shut the bathroom door, she headed back into the room with the man. 

  
Steve and Bucky, shocked by her actions, followed her into the room to find the man tied up and on the floor with a bloody nose. “Where did you get the rope?” Bucky asked.

“Meth labs always have rope.” Annalise answered. She turned to face the man, squatting on the floor in order to be at eye level with him. “Here’s how this is going to go.” She began. “I’m going to ask the questions and you’re going to answer them. Understand?”

“Fuck you.” The man spat.

Annalise chuckled and aimed the gun towards his right leg, shooting a round at his thigh. The man topped over in pain as he let out a loud yelp. “The next gunshot will be in your head.”

Steve grabbed Annalise’s arm and pulled her aside, speaking to her with a stern voice. “What the hell are you doing?”

“My job.” She responded, pushing Steve’s arm off hers. “I told you to follow my lead.” 

Annalise returned to face the man and roughly pulled him up into a sitting position. “I won’t ask again. Do you understand?”

“Yes! I understand!” The man cried.

“Where is Marco Ricci?”

“He’s dead! He died last month or something!”

“Then why did he burn down a science building?”

“What? How the hell is a dead man supposed to burn anything? Are you crazy?”

Annalise slapped the man, causing him to fall back onto the ground. “I’m asking the questions.” She sighed left the room, causing Steve and Bucky to follow. “He doesn’t know anything.” 

“You believe him?” Bucky asked.

“He’s feeling too much fear to lie to me.” Annalise headed towards the bathroom and swung the door open, revealing the workers staring at her wide-eyed and in fear. “Does anyone have any information on Marco Ricci?”

The group stayed silent as they continued staring at her. 

“I’m not going to hurt any of you.” 

Still, they all stayed silent. Annalise eyed the group and pointed at one of the women, a young blonde woman in the corner of the room. “You.” She spoke. “Get out.”

The woman meekly stepped out and as Annalise shut the door, she motioned for the woman to take a seat. “How do you know Marco Ricci?”

“I… I don’t know him.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re lying.” 

“No, I don’t know him. I only work for him.”

“Wait, did she just say that she worked for him? He wasn’t a user?” Steve spoke up.

“He might have been, but from a simple glance, you could tell he wasn’t an abuser.” Annalise responded. She faced the woman again and put on a gentle smile. “Look, I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to know what you know about him. Please.”

The woman stared at the three for a bit before she sighed and began crying. “I didn’t mean to get this far.” She weeped. “He was so charismatic and I thought I could have a life with him, but he brought me here and forced me to work. I loved him! And now… I don’t know anything anymore.”

“You had a relationship with Marco Ricci?” Steve asked.

“What? No.” The woman said in between her cries. “I was dating Antonio. His brother.”

The three stared at each other, wondering if any of them had known if Marco had a brother in the first place. “Brother?” Steve said. “I thought he was an only child.”

“Antonio’s birth certificate was never legally filed, so by law he doesn’t exist.” The woman responded and stared back at Annalise. “I heard rumors about the lab being burned down and they said it was Marco and everyone suddenly believed a dead man came back to life. It’s crazy they believe that. Only I know the truth. It was Antonio. Antonio did it.”

“Ma’am, by any chance, were Marco and Antonio twins?”

“Identical.”

Steve immediately stepped to the side to call the others in order to inform them about the new revelations about Marco having a twin brother. As the three were about to leave, the woman grabbed Annalise’s arm, stopping her.

“Please help me out of here.” She begged.

Annalise stared down at the woman, unsure about what to do. As she was frozen, Steve stepped in and helped the woman to her feet. “Ma’am, we’ll make sure you get out of here. The authorities are on their way and I will make sure they understand that you were doing this against your will.”

“Thank you so, so much.”

Steve and Bucky rounded up the workers and brought them down to the front of the building the moment they heard sirens from the local police. As per Steve’s word, he made sure the workers were not prosecuted as they were being forced to work without their permission. 

“Make sure you put out the word that we are now looking for Antonio Ricci. He is believed to be armed and dangerous and will attack when approached.” Steve spoke with a few authorities.

“I guess we can definitely rule out Marco being brought back to life.” Natasha said.

“Can we also say that Antonio most likely stole Marco’s body from the morgue in order to fool everyone that he was brought back?” Clint wondered.

As the five huddled together and tried to find a solution on how to find and stop Antonio, the remaining four arrived and regrouped with the former.

“So, there definitely wasn’t anything supernatural with the new Ricci and he was definitely the weapon.” Sam announced as he slapped his face as there were many gnats flying around. “What else did you guys find out?”

“Well,” Natasha spoke up. “because Antonio is technically not a real person, it was pretty difficult for the authorities to pull up anything on him. He’s like a ghost.”

“But we do know he was in contact with his twin brother.” Bucky added. “The woman we spoke to said she was forced to work with Marco because of her relationship with Antonio.”

“So, the main question here is: how are we going to find a technically non-existing inhuman who can light himself on fire and burn people and buildings within seconds?” Tony asked.

“You guys are aware that I’m not a human, right?” Lily laughed as she crossed her arms. “I can find anyone pretty much instantly.”

“Then why haven’t you done that yet, demon?” Annalise snapped.

“Because, _human_ , I’ve been looking for the dead guy. Can’t find anyone dead because, well, they’re dead. I can, however, find a person who is alive and lucky for us, he is.” Lily rolled her eyes. “Give me a second.” With that being said, she teleported away, leaving the group.

“Hey, Annalise, why do you always call Lily ‘demon’?” Wanda wondered.

“Because she’s a filthy demon.”

Before any more awkward conversations could be had, Lily teleported back slightly panting with the hem of her shirt lightly burnt. “I found him and he is not happy.” As Lily gave them Antonio’s location, the authorities quickly rushed to the abandoned construction field with the Avengers following behind.

“Remember,” Steve spoke up. “The main objective is to arrest him alive, but if it comes to it, do what needs to be done.”

Lily periodically teleported back and forth to make sure Antonio was still in the same area and luckily for them, he was. As Steve gave the team the game plan, everyone was clear of their roles. Wanda and Lily were in charge of protecting the group when Tony and Steve storm in the building through the front door. Natasha and Clint were to enter through the back door, Bucky and Sam were to stay posted on the roof in case Antonio tried running away there, and Annalise was to stay outside with the authorities. 

“Why am I left out?” Annalise demanded to know.

“You’ve done enough today.” Steve answered as he motioned for everyone to take their positions.

As Annalise was left outside, she leaned against one of the police cars and waited for everything to be done. A few officers approached in order to see her credentials, something Annalise was annoyed about every single time she had to show her newly acquired SHIELD badge. As the new few minutes were relatively silent, it was interrupted by one of the windows being broken by a large flame. On the officer’s walkie-talkies, it was announced that Antonio had been found and was resisting.

A few more windows were shot out, either by bullets or flames, and it lasted for a good five minutes before it became silent once more. The authorities on the ground froze in fear that their men had been killed as there were no responses from those in the building.

Soon after, their fears disintegrated as everyone began walking out of the building with Antonio being apprehended in special SHIELD handcuffs that stopped him from using his powers any further. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you could have stopped him before this all happened.” Sam grumbled as he glared at Lily.

“I wanted to see some action.” She giggled.

Antonio was handed to the authorities with the instructions not to let him out of the specialized handcuffs unless they wanted to die; instructions they did not doubt. Cars soon started to drive away and all that was left was the Avengers.

“I guess that was easy.” Natasha said.

“We need to take Lily out on more mission. Makes our jobs easier every time she snaps her fingers.” Clint joked.

“Alright, everyone, get back to the Quinjet. Tony and I will be headed back to the station to discuss incarcerating an inhuman.” Steve ordered.

“We’re not taking him back with us?” Lily asked.

“He still needs to be punished by the Italian court. For now, he’ll stay in the country. When he’s prosecuted, SHIELD will be back to take him to our prison.” 

The group quickly dispersed and as they all headed back to the Quinjet, Lily stopped Annalise from entering. “We need to talk.” Lily said.

Natasha stopped and got between the two, glaring at Lily. “Don’t you dare touch her.”

The two glared at each other, Lily with more amusement than the other, until Annalise separated the two. “Natalia, it’s okay.” She smiled. “Go in. I’ll be there in a second.” Natasha hesitantly entered the Quinjet, not taking her eyes off of Lily until she could no longer be seen.

“What do you want?” Annalise curtly asked.

“It’s about last time.” Lily spoke. “I want to say I’m sorry. I know you can’t forgive me, but I swear I’m a better person. It didn’t seem like it, but I was forced to do what I did to you because if I didn’t, I would have had to suffer. You know what it’s like down there. It’s kill or be killed. I just did what I had to do to survive.” Lily glanced at Annalise to see her staring back with a blank expression. “I just… I swear I’ve changed. You can even ask the Winches-“

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I said okay.”

“It’s… Okay…?”

“No.” Annalise said. “I didn’t say it was okay. I don’t forgive you. For as long as I live, I will hold you accountable to what happened to me down in hell and I would kill you at any given chance, but okay. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not working with you because I like you; I’m working with you because I have no choice. Once we stop Lucifer from coming back, we’re ending our alliance.”

With that being said, Annalise turned around and entered the Quinjet, leaving Lily behind looking speechless. “Typical Annalise.” She laughed.

The group remained in the Quinjet for a few hours before Steve and Tony returned with the news that Antonio will be in SHIELD’s custody the moment he is prosecuted for his crimes. As soon as everything was clear, the Quinjet was ready for take off and the group was ready to get back home.

They all did their own things and as Annalise stayed in her room, Steve came by knocked on the door. Annalise got up and answered the door and stared at the man in confusion. “Is there a team meeting?”

“No.” Steve chuckled. “Can we talk? Teammate to teammate. Or, if you’d like, friend to friend?”

“Teammate to teammate.” Annalise stepped aside and motioned for him to come into the room. Steve leaned against the closed door as Annalise took a seat on her bed. “What do you need?”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am.”

“It’s just… When that woman asked you for help, you froze up and I wanted to know if you, well, were okay.”

“I was just thinking about my choice on what to do. It’s nothing difficult.”

“Alright.” Steve smiled. “So, how did you know she knew Marco?”

“It was the way she was acting. Everyone else was scared that they were going to die and it was understandable. She... She looked like she had guilt."

"I guess you have really good intuition." Annalise did not respond back, causing Steve to stay silent in the awkward atmosphere. "So, did you do that often?"

"Do what?"

“Enter meth labs. You seemed like you knew what you were doing. Did they force you to do that? The Red Room?”

“They didn’t force me to do anything. I did it all on my own accord.” Annalise stared at Steve. “They taught us methods, but we learned on the job. I’ve done a lot of things when I was alive and they all were my decisions.”

“Did you also learn how to do that? Like how you made that man talk?”  
  
“Mr. Rogers, for the record, the last time I was alive was when I was seven. What on earth is going on in your mind?”

“I was talking about shooting him in the leg to make him talk!” Steve exclaimed as his ears became a light shade of pink.

“Oh.”

Steve chuckled at Annalise’s response and began changing the subject. “So, it turns out that Antonio Ricci did steal the body of his twin brother so it would seem as if Marco was still alive. A lot of work for a man who doesn’t exist, right?”

“I guess.”

Steve smiled and decided that was time to leave. As he turned around and opened the door, Annalise stopped him. “Hey.” She said, causing Steve to turn around. “Why did you ask if I’m okay? Do you do this with your entire time?”

“No.” Steve smiled warmly. “I’m just worried about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about how long I haven’t updated! I’ve been busy with life, so here’s a short filler to get things pumping again!


End file.
